


Salt in the Wound

by The_Saltman



Series: Dismay in Dietown [2]
Category: Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Saltman/pseuds/The_Saltman
Summary: Saltman finally kills one of his longtime targets, a cannibal who eats children and leads a mediocre gang.
Series: Dismay in Dietown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909366





	Salt in the Wound

**Author's Note:**

> Saltman looks a lot different than he usually does, he's even more dangerous now.

Daniel and Dexter walked around town, passing by a mansion which seemed mostly unaffected by the end times, likely because it was already filled to the brim with sin and corruption. They hadn't a clue that they were being stalked, hunted by a beast which had been after Daniel for a very long time. As they walked, passing by burning cars, he followed, crawling towards them, ducking behind conveniently placed hiding spots any time the pair looked back. Bits of what was left of his mind might've been lost, but he still remembered what he wanted, what he was after, the blood he craved.

"Y'know, for the end times, this is kinda mediocre at best." Daniel stated, looking at Ezekiel, who nodded in response. 

"Like, everything's really red, stuff's on fire, some people look a bit different, and there are demons running amok, that's it." This day was truly only slightly different than any other normal day. There was only slightly more crime than usual, slightly more dead bodies, and just a tad bit more Marxism. Actually, a lot more Marxism than usual.

"Yeah, I truly do not understand why so many people have automatically assumed that God is dead. Nor can I fathom why they have suddenly started living by the principles of Marxism." Ezekiel stated, wanting to find genuine proof of God being dead before following the crowd.

As the pair continued walking and passed the park, they witnessed a sobbing man being mugged by a group of levitating swans who chanted in Latin. Not wanting to get involved, they began walking faster, ignoring his screams for help and his pathetic wails. The one following them laughed to himself, pausing to watch the swans completely wreck the man. Once he was satisfied, he resumed following his target, getting slightly closer. He was mostly after Daniel, but was completely content with killing both Daniel and Ezekiel if necessary. 

Now, rather than boring you with more details of the walk, I shall skip to the action you all wish to see. Ezekiel and Daniel had stopped to smoke, Saltman saw this as his chance, quickly climbing atop the overturned semi truck the pair were leaned against. He came crashing down with full force, slashing at Daniel with the spear blades and sharpened salt crystals that now jutted from his skin. Daniel screamed in pain, some of the milk spilling out of his head, causing even more pain, alerting Ezekiel who quickly grabbed the aggressive cryptid. The green and red eyes visible from a busted are on the creature's saltshaker phone head darted around, the mouths snapping has he snarled aggressively.

"Why the hell are you still tryna kill me?! The world is fucking ending, surely even YOU have better things to do!" Daniel exclaimed, clutching his wounds which burned and stung due to all the salt.

"Job... must finish, MUST KILL!" Saltman snarled, somehow more feral than he had been before the end times. He chomped into Ezekiel's arm, tearing out chunks of flesh with his teeth, resulting in Ezekiel dropping him. 

"DIE!" Saltman screeched, lunging at Daniel, swinging his arms, digging his claws, blades, and crystals into Daniel's pale flesh. Ezekiel tried to stop the creature, resulting in his head being slashed open, the fluids within spilling out as he fell.

Saltman got to work, beginning to consume Daniel's flesh as he screamed, flailing his arms, desperate to get the creature to stop. No matter what Daniel did, Saltman's assault continued, all Daniel could do was try and prevent the milk in his head from spilling. He knew that he deserved this, he knew this was karma for his sins, but he still feared death, he didn't want to die yet, especially not like this. Finally, Saltman began his final attack, holding Daniel down as he began drinking the milk and blood mix from Daniel's head. Daniel screamed and protest, to no avail, he felt the life draining from his body. The last thing he saw was that deranged, battered saltshaker phone, and those eyes, those green and red eyes.


End file.
